1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to partition structures and more specifically to windows and doors that have panes constructed from construction blocks.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Glass and glass-like partition walls are a regular part of modern construction. These structures can be fixed interior decorative walls, portable modular walls, or exterior wall structures. The partition structures are formed from a plurality of interconnecting construction blocks. These construction blocks, which are generally rectangular-shaped, are usually transparent or translucent and are formed from either glass or more often plastic. Such blocks can have a multitude of interconnection means.
Although exterior walls formed from construction blocks will tend to allow light to pass into the structure, such exterior walls are not considered windows in the proper sense. Even in buildings where the construction block-based exterior partition wall is designed to serve as a window, the window so formed is very limited in functionality. Such a window cannot be opened, nor can it be easily replaced. Furthermore, such a window must be constructed directly on the premises, usually by a skilled worker, increasing overall construction costs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a window that has a pane constructed from construction blocks. Such a window can be factory-made, off of the building construction premises. Such a window can be made to function as any other type of window. Specifically, such a window, which should be of any given size, shape, and design, can be either fixed or movable. A movable window may be a sliding-type window that can slide up and down or left and right. Alternately, the window may be able to serve in a hinged-base window system.
Such a window will increase the aesthetic appeal of a building utilizing the window. The window will have substantially more versatility than a standard construction block-based partition wall, at considerable cost savings due to off-site assembly and frame fabrication.
Ideally, construction block-based doors should also be provided.